


Klance high

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Keith wakes up with a boner next to Lance and has himself a fuck. This is all consensual they've talked about this kinda thing before





	Klance high

Keith's eyes drifted open as he glared at the ceiling. Not only was he woken from a restless sleep, but it was thanks to a nonsensical wet dream, leaving him with an awkward boner as Lance slept like a log next to him.

Keith rolled onto his side, looking at the soft hair growing at Lance's nape. He reached a hand out, running his thumb along his boyfriend's hair line until he reached his ear. Keith exhaled, inching his head closer and pressing a kiss to the skin just behind Lance's ear.

He rested his lips centimeters away, inhaling the sweet scent that was the combination of Lance and the face mask he had on. In his boxes, Keith felt his dick harden slightly. He bit his lip, inching his hips closer to Lance, his sleep addled mind wondering how much he could get away with. Lance had said a couple nights ago that he'd be interested in finding out, Keith was just getting an answer. That's it. He wasn't actually turned on by the thought.

Lance didn't even twitch.

Keith licked his lips slowly, starting to gently run his hands along Lance's side. He lowered his reach, tracing the edges of Lance's crotch with a finger, carefully working his body up until his boner showed through the blanket.

Keith breathed carefully, lifting himself to his hands and knees and straddling his boyfriend. He grabbed the lube from the side of the bed after lowering his boxers and squirted a bit into his fingers. While he prepped himself, he rocked his dick against Lance's, biting his lip to keep him from making too much noise.

He slipped his fingers out quickly, his body aching for an actual dick, and aligned Lance's with his hole. Before lowering himself down, he stroked Lance's length a couple times to slick it up.

Leaning back on his hands, Keith pushed Lance up into him, clenching his jaw shut until he reached the base. He stayed still, letting out soft short keens while he adjusted around Lance's width. His mouth dropped open to gulp in a breath of air before he snapped it shut again and started lifting his hips again.

He glanced at Lance's face to make sure he was still asleep. His breath had picked up slightly, but other than that he stayed asleep. Keith groaned as his dick pulsed and instantly dropped back down. He hadn't imagined the fucking himself with Lance's sleeping form could feel be so hot or feel so good.

"Fuck, so good, Lance," he panted beneath his breath, clamping a hand over his mouth as he continued to whisper Lance's name and other choice words.

He pumped his hips in short bursts, angling himself so each time he lowered himself, Lance's tip would hit his prostate. His pace only increased as he got more and more desperate, his voice turning into a jumble of gasps and moans.

"Fuck-" Keith's body jerked forward, curling into itself as he came, his dick spurting white streams that dripped down onto Lance.

He exhaled in a rushed, deepening his breathing and dropping his head back. As he started to pull off, Keith yelped as Lance's hands suddenly grabbed his hips, holding him on top of him. He barely had time to realize that Lance had pulled off his eye mask and was very much awake, Lance was rutting up into Keith.

"Wait- fuck, Lance no- I ca- I can't," Keith gasped between breaths, gripping Lance's wrists as his oversensitive body was pounded into.

His breathing hitched into sobs, trying to get in enough air while his entire body was twitching, trying to escape Lance's thrusts. "You started this," Lance breathed, grinning breathlessly. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Keith moaned, falling to his side easily as Lance rolled over on top of him, gripping his hips and pounding in until he also hunched up, releasing into Keith.

Keith trembled, swallowing down air and clenching his fists into the blankets. 

"You did so good," Lance breathed, sliding out and cupping Keith's cheek. "You took me so well baby."

Keith smiled slightly at the praise, cracking his eyes open. "I wasn't ready for overstimulation."

Lance squinted for a moment, trying to decide if Keith was being serious or just wanted more compliments. "I know baby, you still were amazing, just like always," He said after Keith raised his eyes expectantly. 

Keith hummed with a smug smirk, which Lance wiped off his face as he pulled out of his boyfriend, making his whole body flinch at the sudden movement.

"We should do this again," Keith sighed, snuggling into Lance's chest.

"Heck yeah, next time I'll fuck myself on you and you can be the one to reck me," Lance agreed, twirling a finger in Keith's hair.

"You'd never be able to wake up for that, I'll just use you as a doll next time, you can be my fleshlight."

Lance groaned. "Don't turn me on when I'm too worn out babe, I'll die."

Keith chuckled, kissing Lance softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of smut I write while high


End file.
